


The Happy Family

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as a villain said he was a failure as a father to protect his daughter.





	The Happy Family

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as a villain said he was a failure as a father to protect his daughter and remained near Supergirl's lifeless form.

THE END


End file.
